


借火（上）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	借火（上）

【1】

 

Mean第一次遇见Plan的那天下了雨。

 

车轮滚滚碾过残留着水湾儿的柏油路，一片被雨珠打落的叶子飘飘然留在了车顶。Mean坐在后座，神色紧绷地望着窗外倒退的树木。

 

“不是什么大场面，你不用紧张，”P'Nook安抚地拍了拍他的胳膊，“你只要坐在那里看秀，最后上台合个影就好。”

 

Mean点点头，却还是忍不住用拇指去摩挲食指上的戒指。

 

这是Mean回国以来，父亲交代给他的第一个任务，要他出席家族旗下服饰公司安排的走秀活动。父亲这几年有往娱乐公司倾斜资源的想法，这样安排也是摆明了想要他以后来负责这一部分。

 

P'Nook看着Mean无法放松的侧脸，只能无奈地笑了笑。

 

Mean几个月前刚毕业回国，他被董事长调来做Mean的助理，尽管他和Mean真正相处的时间不超过一个月，但他知道Mean有多在意父亲的看法。

 

和世人眼中纨绔的公子哥不一样，在其他有着同样资本的少爷每天几个情人来回换出入各种夜场场合的时候，Mean却全身心地把自己投入了工作。不用叫他帮忙处理烂尾的琐事，也不会没有主见地事事都来征求他的意见，在他眼里，Mean是一个极其优秀的继承人。这样的孩子谁不喜欢，所以他乐意操心，自己也总能从Mean一点一滴的成长中获得成就感。

 

六点钟开始的活动，已经有艺人和模特陆陆续续地进入现场。尽管不是多大的秀，但以Mean家族的影响力，这场活动也吸引了大半个圈子里的人。

 

镜头前光鲜亮丽的艺人在安排好的座位上落座，笑容像是程式化过的得体大方。Mean有单独的位置，由于身份原因只能在楼上休息室里等到最后开场前再落座。休息室不封闭，有巨大的观赏窗，俯视下去就能看到乳白色的U形T台和两边整齐的座椅。

 

为了一会儿的走秀排演，灯光逐渐暗下来，T台周边的照射灯打出了斑斓的光彩。

 

Mean就是在这个时候看到Plan的。

 

最边角的位置，紧挨着放肆的灯光，也许是想尽办法进入秀场想要提高曝光率或者跟集团攀上些关系的小明星。那个浅色头发的男孩半个身体都随着变幻的灯光染上了不同色调的光晕。光从他指缝穿过，他表情平静地伸出手挡了挡，身体像七色堇的花瓣，又像阳光下凝成彩虹的莹润水雾。

 

Mean一时挪不开眼。

 

直到工作人员敲门，P'Nook拍了拍他，他才像从一个光怪陆离的梦境中回过神来一般。

 

走秀没什么好看的，无论是随着节拍微笑的模特，还是卖力演唱的歌手，Mean觉得他们都不如角落里那位“彩色先生”有趣。男孩坐在他斜对面，隔着纷乱的人群他努力地将目光聚焦在那人身上。

 

有时盯着T台边沿发呆，有时又像个好奇的小鹿一样四处张望。模特里似乎有他的朋友，在看到那人走过的时候他便仰脸笑起来，目光一直追随着，直到模特走入后台他才发现了自己过低的领口，赶紧直起腰系上了两颗扣子，他在接过工作人员递来的柠檬水时礼貌地合掌道谢，微微鼓起嘴巴咬着吸管的样子就像一只小松鼠。

 

Mean的眼睛也随着弯起来，笑容甚至引来了身边P'Nook好奇的视线。

 

“看什么呢？”

 

“没，没什么。”他赶紧收回了目光，只觉得有一只小虫沿着肋骨啃咬至心脏，无处安放的痒意中还夹杂着一丝刺痛。

 

烟瘾犯了。Mean觉得不适，跟P'Nook打过招呼以后便打算去解决一下。

 

这是他今天抽的第一根，刚点燃，就看到有人在他面前站定。

 

“可以借个火吗？”男孩微微仰头看着他，眼角眉梢挂着温和的笑意。离近了看，才能看出他妆容带的一点儿媚态，这和他的长相完全不符却又异常贴合，就像一个离经叛道的未成年小孩被哄骗着融入了放浪迷乱的花花世界，黑亮清澈的眼睛使他蒙上了一层禁忌感，但这又矛盾得刚刚好。

 

Mean将打火机递过去，在要擦出火焰的前一秒，他又收了回来。上上下下地打量着眼前的人：“未成年不能抽烟。”

 

男孩微微皱起眉，似乎有些不满了：“比你大。”

 

“你认识我？”

 

男孩一愣，随后笑开了：“这里谁不认识Mean先生啊？”

 

见Mean仍没有给他火的意思，他斜斜地倚靠着墙：“我叫Plan，不信的话弟弟你可以网上查一下。”故意加重了“弟弟”这两个字，语气还有些小调皮。“可以给我了吗？”Plan看着他，将烟放进嘴里，红润的嘴唇轻抿着淡蓝色的滤嘴。

 

Mean摩挲着打火机光滑的外壳，“咔哒”打开了盖子。

 

Plan咬着烟倾身凑近，Mean的指腹与齿轮轻轻摩擦，跃动的水滴形火焰将Plan的脸映上了朦胧的红光。隔着烟雾若隐若现的一层，他满足地眯了眯眼。

 

烟草带来的短暂充盈感顺着肺部渗进血液，安抚了从刚才起就躁动的心情。Mean微微侧头，接着对上了一道毫不掩饰的目光，视线相交，被发现的人也不躲避，反而对他缓缓地吐出一口烟。

 

萦绕的烟雾飘散在四周，Plan笑起来，小虎牙尖尖的。

 

“好久不见。”

 

Mean微微歪着头，努力地想要从记忆中搜寻出哪怕一点关于眼前这人的信息，遗憾的是他没找到任何他们之间除了今天以外的交流。

 

“我们见过吗？”走到他身前，Mean问。

 

Plan背靠着墙壁吸烟，柔软无骨似的，见到Mean疑惑的表情，他还是笑着。微弱的火光在他上翘的指尖明明灭灭，他向着Mean伸出手，将有些不服贴的领口捋顺平整。不受控制的烟灰簌簌下落，划过昂贵西装的领子和胸口的方巾，映在视网膜中温软的手指抚过领口刺绣的纹路向下划去，轻巧的、柔柔的，好像也抚过了心脏。

 

Mean垂眸看着他，缠绕着烟雾飘散的，还有Plan身上淡淡的香味，清新的味道带着蛊惑的倒刺，勾着他，扯着他，让他开始不受控制，像记忆中遥远的某一次一般缓缓靠近。

 

“Mean，要合影了。”

 

用烟雾勾缠着他的线“啪”地一声被扯断。P'Nook打开门，笑眯眯地看着他们。

 

Plan直起了身子，搭在Mean心脏上的那只手也落在身侧，“一会儿见，Mean先生。”他说完，向门口的P'Nook弯腰合掌。

 

Mean捻灭了烟蒂朝P'Nook走过去，关上门的时候他回过头，看到Plan歪头向他挥了挥手，笑着眯起眼睛，样子就像一只小小的招财猫。

 

P'Nook轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“Mean，你认识他吗？”

 

眼神像黏连的太妃糖一样从Plan身上扯断，Mean摇摇头：“他可能是认识我吧。”

 

P'Nook无奈地笑，语气放慢似乎是在斟酌着委婉的语句：“Mean，今天现场的艺人很多是吗。”

 

Mean认真地点点头。

 

“除了模特和歌手，这里只有小一半的艺人是收到了我们正式的请柬来现场的。”

 

Mean自然懂P'Nook的意思。

 

“你现在刚回国，正是抢手的时候，今天如果他有心设计的话，你们俩明天就会出现在娱乐新闻头版。”

 

“一两次可能没什么，但是次数多了，对你的形象总会有负面影响。我不能时刻跟在你身边，你自己要学会避免这种情况发生。心软有时候不是什么好事，你不去拒绝的话，他们会不断地贴上来。当然，”他放松了语气，“如果你想玩的话，我也可以给你安排，会严格保密的。”

 

这话说出口，他便看见Mean的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，说话也不顺畅了：“别别别了吧……”

 

P'Nook好笑地看着他：“我看你对刚才那个小孩挺感兴趣的，要不要我私下联系一下？谈妥的话……”

 

“没没没没感兴趣，您别说了。”Mean赶紧摆手拒绝。

 

父亲给他安排了需要去应付的对象，他实在没有多余的精力再去分给别人，处理任何一种关系都难免有些累人，他觉得还是工作更轻松一些。

 

只是。

 

合影的时候他站在台上，已然找不到Plan的身影，微微低下头，能看到白色的方巾里残留了一点烟灰，熄灭的烟草宣告死亡，但燃起的火苗却在他体内跳动着复生。

 

 

【2】

 

第二次见面可以说是恰巧。

 

Plan在Mean家的商场里给某个咖啡厅开业站台，而Mean正履行一个绅士的职责陪Maria逛街。

 

两个交好的家族总会用婚姻去把合作关系绑得更加紧密，Mean也不能例外，作为家族里的一员，他也知道自己理所应当地成为了这条绳线。不是不愿意反抗，而是对他来说反抗是毫无意义且浪费时间的事，他也没有必须要反抗的理由。

 

Maria漂亮温柔，得体大方。她是奢侈的艺术品，是任何一个男人的理想型。能在联姻中得到这样一个女孩，无论如何都是他的幸运。

 

可他们之间少了些什么。

 

他知道，他的心跳永远都是那样平静而安稳的。

 

心动对他来说有些难，从18岁以后，他再也没体会过那种快要晕眩的快乐。就好像他的心在那一晚过度燃烧后，只留下一层散落的灰烬。

 

但现在好像又有些不一样了。

 

路过那家围了不少粉丝的咖啡厅，他隔着透亮的玻璃，看到了正坐在窗边笑着和粉丝打招呼的Plan。

 

额发向后露出额头，带着细框眼镜安静地坐在那里。曾经划过他衣领的手指轻轻摩挲着咖啡杯的杯壁，这样的Plan，冷静、平和，像清冷的潭水，就算下一秒他突然出现在谈判桌的对面也不足为奇。

 

不知道Plan有没有看见他，隔着人群他们视线对撞的几率很小很小，小得就像他能找到多年前在黑暗中亲吻他嘴唇的那个人。

 

他和Maria上了电梯，那一层的喧嚣也就与他隔远了。

 

但如果刚才的遇见是巧合，那么餐厅里的相遇就让不得不让人怀疑其中的刻意。

 

“好久不见，Mean先生。”熟悉的开场白，黑色单肩包斜挂在肩上，双手插在口袋里，刚才那个咖啡厅里温和笑着的人现在就站在他的身边。

 

Mean向后倚靠着椅背，手指在桌上轻叩：“我们上个周才见过，Plan哥。”

 

低下头时金色边框的眼镜也跟着滑落一点，Plan说：“一小时，一天，一年，都是很久。”

 

像说了一半引人遐想的情话。

 

“Mean，你的朋友吗？”从洗手间回来的Maria来到他们的面前。

 

手指轻轻摸了摸下巴，Mean良好的教养告诉自己不应该让这个突然出现的人难堪，或许还有些别的理由，但那不足以强烈到被他发现。他说：“是啊，Maria，这是Plan哥。”他站起身，轻轻揽住了Plan的肩膀。

 

肩头的骨骼在他掌心，小小的，仿佛双手扣住了那里这人就会被轻易地禁锢住，逃无可逃。

 

握手后Maria恍然大悟地笑起来：“啊，刚才咖啡厅里的人就是你呀，Plan哥，我说Mean为什么盯着看了那么久呢。”

 

“是吗？”Plan侧过身，像发现了一件有趣的事情一样，歪头笑眯眯地看着他，等待着他的回答。

 

Mean少有的慌张，轻咳一声转移了视线。

 

Maria问：“Plan哥要跟我们一起吗？”

 

任何一个识趣的人，看到一男一女在同一张桌上落座都不会选择打扰，Plan自然也是，他微笑着摆了摆手：“我去旁边就好。”

 

然而Mean完全不能心平气和地结束这次用餐，尽管和Maria的交谈并不尴尬，但也是他小心维持的结果，这比工作要困难得多，更何况现在他的左前方有一个让他无法集中注意力的人。

 

银色耳圈穿过肉感十足的耳垂，让人想到是不是牙齿印在上面也会留下一个小小的凹痕。圆领卫衣随着他拿起杯子的动作微微向左滑下去，露出肩颈一点圆润的弧线。很正常不过的动作，Mean却喝了好几口红酒。

 

他不知道为什么Plan会对他的视线有如此强大的吸引力，他好像正在一点一点地脱离轨道，往一个未知的方向跑去。

 

他起身走进了洗手间，只想让那人离开自己的视线来缓解一下被扰乱的平静，但是很显然，Plan并不想给他缓冲的时间。

 

像投喂过一次便每日黏在他腿边等待食物的小野猫，缠人得很，Mean虽然烦躁，可他发现自己并不厌恶，甚至可以说在期待。比如路过咖啡厅的时候，他隐约地想要和Plan对视；比如Plan出现在餐厅的时候，他心里有破土而生的满足感；再比如，他现在在洗手间里发呆似的看着镜子时，站在他身边那个带着笑意的人，让他生出更多不安分的心思。

 

Plan站在那里，穿着普普通通也并非高高在上，但就是有一种难以言说的禁欲感。他与情欲有关，又无关，戴着眼镜斯文温和，右耳的耳圈让他就像是被西装包裹得严严实实却有纹身印在锁骨上的身体一样，表面和内里是赫然相反的样子。

 

撕开西装看到曼陀罗盛开的纹身，平静用哀求来打破，笑容用哭泣来取代。

 

Mean觉得自己好像发现了一件很有意思的事情。

 

他想看Plan失控。

 

怎样才能做到呢？Mean走到Plan的面前，倾身撑住了洗手台。Plan便随着他的力气后靠，圆圆的眼睛看着他一眨一眨，无辜极了的样子。

 

极端的情绪能让人失控，性高潮的时候同样可以。

 

Mean抬起手，轻轻地碰了碰Plan的耳垂，小圆环牵扯的软肉在他手指上轻颤。他俯身靠近，Plan便闭上了眼睛。

 

Mean的嘴唇浅浅地落在尖尖的小耳朵上，然后便感受到那个身体在细微地发颤。牙齿咬上耳廓，Plan本来撑在洗手台上的手忽然抓紧了他的衣领。齿尖吮咬着来到耳垂，连同耳圈一同卷进嘴里，金属与牙齿磕碰出了细小的声响。 将灼热的呼吸浇灌进去，Mean另一只手扣住Plan的侧颈，舌尖也跟着深入，Plan无处可躲，顿时觉得腰眼一软，喘息也越发粗重。只是被舔舔耳朵，他就开始双腿发软，在耳边放大的呼吸声和Mean掌心火热的温度叫他耳朵红得发烫。

 

开放的洗手间，随时会有人推门进来，他的手微微用力推开了那个对咬他耳朵上了瘾的男人。Mean皱眉似乎又要凑上来，他却抬手抵住了Mean的嘴唇。

 

平复了一下呼吸，他说：“不能让Maria小姐等太久是吗？”

 

Mean如梦初醒。他未来的结婚对象就在外面等他，他却在洗手间里无法自控地玩弄着另一个男人的耳朵。

 

Plan对他笑了笑，表情平静如常，除了红透的耳朵和沉甸甸的心跳。

 

 

【3】

 

从那以后，只要闲下来Mean就会想起那天的Plan，耳朵的颜色像漂亮的红玫瑰，柔韧的身体随着他的舌头轻颤。这一切仿佛在他脑海里植了根，他只能将多余的精力发泄在健身房里。

 

平躺着做完了最后几组卧推后，Mean已经出了一身汗。健身房闷热，大颗的汗珠正顺着他的脸侧滑落至下颌，将地面打得斑驳。他的衣服不算宽松，恰好能裹出手臂肌肉充满力量的轮廓。跑步机上的女孩将目光投注在他身上，脚下差点踩空。

 

将额前湿哒哒的刘海向后拨了拨，他举起杯子喝水，余光却看到一个熟悉的身影。穿着宽宽大大的无袖背心和运动裤，在跑步机上悠闲地走着，倒不像是来运动的。

 

Mean勾唇笑了笑，擦着汗走进了更衣室。

 

手机里有几条未读信息，来自于他国内几个在圈子里有经验的朋友，这些人听说他回国，都嚷着要带他好好聚一聚。他坐在休息椅上，一口一口地喝着水回复消息。

 

面前的偶尔有换衣服的人走来走去，他不在意，直到一双嫩白的大腿停在他的面前。T恤能遮到的部位有限，更衣室的灯光透亮，照的那一双腿吹弹可破。那人赤足站着，距离近得连脚背上的青色血管都能映在眼睛里。

 

“Mean先生，这么巧啊。”

 

声音勾起了身体久违的悸动，他抬起头，撞进一双黑亮的眼睛。

 

和前两次都不同，黑色的发带和柔顺的头发，让Plan就像个热爱运动的高中生一样充满了活力。

 

不常见光的大腿比身上其他处还要白一些，Mean饶有兴趣地看着，他觉得自己只要稍微一用力，那里就会留下一片红痕。这么想着，也就这么做了，他伸手沿着膝盖摸上去，没有想象中的软，却有着属于男生的韧劲和弹性，他抬起头，额前的汗珠便顺着他的动作缓缓下滑。

 

微翘的指尖又出现在他眼前，在他的手掌向上摸到了被碍事布料阻隔的臀肉时，Plan轻轻地揩去了那颗不听话汗珠。

 

Plan的手指微凉，但留下的触感却火热，带着痒意直往人心里钻。手心的渴求越发浓重，Plan却及时地阻止了那只要往深处去的手。

 

“别着急啊。”他轻轻敲了敲Mean的额头。

 

小孩子一样的待遇让Mean十分不爽，而被阻止后他心里仍旧残留的触碰的念头让他像在一个双人对擂游戏中败下阵来一般，他很不喜欢这种感觉。

 

Plan已经转过身在储物柜里翻找着什么，微微踮起的脚尖也在诉说着主人的急切，细而直的腿紧绷起来，宽大的衣衫随着伸手的动作向上，覆盖住臀部的下摆也随之紧贴出饱满的形状。

 

更衣室的空调仿佛瞬间停止工作，物品发出急躁的碰撞声，屏幕上疯狂闪动的信息全部来自于目的性明确的所谓朋友。前些天那些虚与委蛇的场面在他眼前不断晃动，有什么在心里极速地膨胀，最后“嘭”地一声炸开。

 

他丢下手机站起来，走到Plan身后，盖住了更衣室的灯光，像遮蔽天空的滚滚乌云。

 

翻找的动作随着时间停滞。

 

Mean清楚地看到Plan后脖颈上有一颗痣，窄窄的肩膀他只要伸手就能将人完全地拥入怀里。

 

清爽的薄荷味，好像是Plan浴液的味道。

 

“Plan哥在找什么？”他的声音沉下来，掩盖了之前稍显稚嫩的音调。

 

眼前的人微微垂着头，头发蓬蓬软软。听了Mean的话，他并没有急着回答，Mean靠近他时，他也向后撤身，让自己的后背靠上带着热流的胸膛。Plan偏过头，看到了汗湿的锁骨，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他说：“Mean先生有眼药水的话，可以借我用一下吗？汗流进眼睛里，很不舒服。”

 

Mean看着那染上了一点儿粉红的耳尖，嗓音飘忽着：“那Plan哥想用什么来换？”

 

Plan没有什么犹豫，仿佛知晓了他的反应一般缓缓地转过身。

 

Mean看到他含情的眼尾微微下垂，眼睛都是无辜又清澈的星光。他的手指夹着银灰色包装的小方片，应该是刚才从储物柜里拿出来的。他像吸烟一般抬手将小方片放进嘴里，再用红润的嘴唇轻轻咬住。

 

是这个品牌最薄的一款。

 

双手握住Mean的衣领，他像是叼着某样物品向主人献媚的宠物，慢慢地倾身递到Mean的嘴边。

 

呼吸逐渐加重，热度也在空气中扩散。

 

Mean握住Plan的手腕，一用力将人按回了储物柜上，后背撞击木质的柜门发出一声巨响，Mean把Plan的双手死死地按在头侧，他们的距离更近，再向前，那张清纯却诱惑的脸几乎要贴上他的胸口。

 

压迫、窒息，却令人兴奋，Plan仰起头，安静地等待着。

 

但是Mean的手却钻进了他的指缝，与他十指交扣，Mean的手指修长漂亮，他的手比Mean的小了一号。

 

暧昧的动作给这一番引诱增添了些纯白色光晕，Plan不免有些愣怔，直到淋浴间里的脚步声改变了他们此刻有些难以收场的局面。

 

Mean松了手，侧身打开了自己的储物柜。

 

眼药水在背包的最外层，他拿出来放到Plan那边，头也不回地走进了淋浴间。

 

他知道自己过度了。P'Nook再三提醒，他比任何人都清楚Plan接近他的目的性，但偏偏他就像碰到了火星的燃料，根本无法控制自己不被点燃。

 

晚上Mean又做了那个梦，相比较从前的单调，这次梦境的内容逐渐充实了起来。

 

切好的苹果在四周飘散着清爽的香味，他从身后顶入那个人的身体。咬住耳垂，舔舐后颈，触感没有落脚点，只有两条白晃晃的腿和丢到地毯上的安全套。

 

梦也需要现实的依托，他醒过来，腿间的黏腻感令他皱了皱眉。

 

这不是什么好事，他不想让自己清甜的苹果沾染上任何淫靡的色调。恼火的情绪急剧蔓延，不是气那个引诱他的闯入者，而是气将两者挂钩的自己。

 

每个人都有着五彩斑斓的秘密，如同一颗挂着无数绳结的许愿树，Mean也有，但说出却来没人相信。Mean最深的一个秘密，是他十八岁那年在黑暗中尝到的一块没来得及吃完的苹果。

 

 

【4】

 

绚烂的灯光随着音乐的鼓点闪动，舞池里相拥着跳舞的男女，身着鹅黄色连衣裙的长直发女孩依偎在Mean的身边，他不动声色地挪了挪身体，而另一边的男人却扯着嗓子对他们喊：“Lisa，你可得把Mean弟弟照顾好啊，Mean弟弟一高兴，你还愁你不红吗？”

 

这是必不可少的交际应酬，他只能勉强地笑着朝那人举起酒杯。

 

面前的果盘摆着切割成各种精致形状的水果，Mean不想碰。一只手却拿走了一颗饱满水润的草莓，指尖是他熟悉的弧度，他在纷乱的灯光中抬起头，却只看见那人离开的背影。

 

头发蓬蓬的，看起就很好摸。

 

Mean并不奇怪会在这里看到他。P'Nook口中不入流的小艺人，一定会用尽各种方法向上爬。

 

各种方法。

 

Mean想起抚过自己的领口的手，想起抿着安全套包装的嘴唇。明明是这样不堪的事，偏偏那人的眼睛清澈又纯情。

 

好像他们之间的一切只与纯粹的爱情挂钩。

 

女孩身上的香气丝丝缕缕地缠绕过来，他隐约觉得不适，礼貌地向她欠了欠身便向包间另一处的吧台走去。

 

刚才那颗带着水色的草莓，似乎延展出一条别人目光无法触及的绳索，直牵着他去往那个未知的方向。

 

Plan正坐在高脚椅上，单脚撑地，短而宽松的裤脚刚好露出了纤细的脚踝。他穿着一件宽大的短袖衬衫，服帖的布料把肩膀瘦削的骨骼勾勒出了醒目的线条。

 

柠檬水见了底，他便用吸管去戳，无聊的行为无聊的动作，却因他腕骨上那根手链在Mean暗色的瞳孔里泛起了涟漪。不是多么昂贵的手链，可粗细刚好能令人想起其他的束缚物。手腕、手背，粉嫩的指甲像一片片樱花的花瓣。这样一双特点突出的手，交缠着缚在头顶，看它无力地抓挠、握紧、松弛，似乎这才是它真正的用途。

 

灯光闪烁的频率比心跳还要慢一些，但总会让眼睛产生负担。那双手拿出了眼药水，Mean的呼吸也随之停摆一秒。

 

他的眼药水。

 

这微弱的联系居然能达到令他心绪不安的燃点。Plan仰起头，白嫩的颈肉下隐藏着并不夸张的喉结，领口随意地大敞，几乎快到胸口以下，那一片晃眼的白就像一张画布，总觉得上面应该有些其他痕迹的点缀才够完美。

 

滴好药水的一瞬间，受到刺激的泪腺便随着落下饱满的泪滴。Mean抬起手，轻轻地抚过侧脸上残留的泪痕。

 

带着金属坚硬光泽的戒指跟随食指的动作划过柔软的脸颊，凹陷的软肉也在昭示着这极佳的手感。

 

Plan身体细微地一颤，又因眼药水的作用无法睁开眼睛。他仍旧仰着头，表情平静地握住抚着他脸颊的那只手。戒指的纹路印在掌心，他偏头靠上去轻轻蹭了蹭，像只享受主人爱抚的猫咪。

 

可这是一只只要给些食物就能任由别人抚摸玩弄的小野猫，Plan来者不拒的样子令他莫名恼火。

 

手惩罚性地用了用力向下至侧颈，然后又钻进了领口到达锁骨的尾部和肩膀，Plan顺从地接受着，终于缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

 

眉眼柔和，眸子里都是湿漉漉的水光。

 

震耳欲聋的音乐仿佛在这一刻按下了暂停键，清亮的声音在他耳边响起：“Mean先生的药水，很好用。”被手链松松绑住的手也抓住了他的手腕，指腹的触感轻轻柔柔。

 

“原来Mean弟弟喜欢这种口味啊。”搭上他的肩膀，男人举着酒杯笑眯眯地看着他。

 

习惯了与皮肤柔嫩触感相依的手掌突然与之分离，Mean顿时感觉到了无限的空落。收回了恋恋不舍的手，Mean看到Plan站起来，礼貌地对着男人合掌：“Ken哥。”

 

Mean的气势沉了下来，出于辈分也得行礼。Ken是他们家的老对手，从地产到餐饮再到娱乐公司，两家从他父辈开始就什么都要争一争。

 

他微微侧过头，只觉得Plan对Ken低眉顺目的样子刺眼，他厌恶极了。

 

男人挑挑眉，明显有了调笑的意思。他看着Plan，将手中的酒递了过去。

 

暗示的信号很明显，Mean知道Plan不会拒绝，毕竟Plan想要的，除了他任何一个和他同样的人都能给得起，可他仍旧握住了Plan去接过酒杯的手，他觉得自己也许是被从小耳濡目染的竞争意识给影响了，只要是Ken感兴趣的，他便也要去夺一夺。

 

和Ken碰了碰杯子，他微微侧身站在Plan身前。

 

Ken见状也不过多纠缠，喝了杯里的酒，勾过另一个女孩的腰，搂抱着往别处去了。

 

Mean将酒杯放在吧台，下一秒那只手便攀附了上来，松松地搭在他的手背上。他心里恼火的情绪更甚，烦躁地抽出手头也不回地走了出去。

 

平复心情的最好方法是吸烟，那可以让他冷静不少，燃烧的烟草会让人短暂忽略心口的火苗，可把烟叼在嘴里他才发现自己全身上下都没有打火机的存在。也许落在了车上，他便更加气恼，失控的情绪叫他只想摔碎些什么来缓解。

 

“嚓”

 

火焰随着齿轮摩擦的声音缓缓升起。

 

Mean偏过头，看到了那个倚墙点燃了一颗烟的人。

 

银灰色的头发被灯光罩上一层光晕，他深深地吸了一口，然后勾起嘴角对Mean笑着：“要借火吗？”

 

Mean知道自己的脾气来得莫名其妙，但看到这样平静的Plan他心里的怒火便越发浓重，干脆将烟揉皱丢进了垃圾桶。

 

笑着摇了摇头，Plan走到他身前，夹着烟的手抚上了他的肩膀。

 

“Ken哥是我的老板。”不知是在解释还是有什么别的意图，Plan说着，另一只手也跟着搭上来，手臂圈住了Mean的脖子，“我的合约还有三个月，Mean先生愿意的话可以签我。”

 

Mean绷紧了下颌，一言不发。

 

并非拒绝的反应让Plan胆子大了些，身体前倾，踮起脚绕过Mean的后颈吸了口烟，烟雾在他们之间缠绕，身体就快紧贴成一对拥抱的恋人。

 

“到时候……”莹润的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵轻轻张合，“Plan什么都听Mean的。”

 

眼药水被Plan放进了Mean的裤子口袋，鼻尖触碰着侧颈那颗撩动心弦的痣，他深深地吸了一口气：“下次借Mean的沐浴乳好了。”

 

声音像漂浮的绵绵云朵，却轻易地将不算稚嫩的身体推向燃烧的状态，他像滚烫的沸水，身体里流淌的血液仿佛都变成了跳动的火焰。

 

借走他的东西，也就理所应当成为他的所有物。

 

“属于”这个词从未像此刻这般强烈地成为他魂牵梦萦的渴求。

 

Mean的心里反而被灼烧得越发清透，不过是一场欲望的交换，两相得宜，他又何必再拒绝。

 

【5】

 

电话来得很不合时宜。副驾上那个原本安安静静玩手机的人在他挂了电话以后将手软塌塌的搭在他的大腿上，他轻轻一瞥，调转了车头。

 

“我今晚要一个人睡了吗。”黏黏糊糊的尾音，下垂的眼角透露出无辜的挽留。Mean看了一眼，一脚急刹将车子停在路边。

 

与此同时，安全带的搭扣弹回原处，一层阴影在眼前覆盖，后仰着靠近座椅，Plan放松身体顺从地闭上了眼睛。灼热的呼吸在脸颊停留，接着，那期盼已久的、热切的嘴唇也贴了上来。

 

Plan发出满足的轻哼。

 

终于。

 

Mean的嘴唇有些凉，但带着不容抗拒的强硬力道，实在很难把他和从前那个人联系起来，或许少年的成长就是这样，Mean还是爱笑的、还是温柔的，此刻又添了成熟诱人的荷尔蒙，更叫他深深地沉沦。

 

于是Plan可耻地发现自己又只是贴一下嘴唇双腿就开始不自觉地发软。这太不公平了，不能只他一个人燃烧，就算他是易燃的氢气，也要拉着Mean做他的火焰，双手在Mean颈后交缠，他用力让两个人贴得更近。

 

热度攀升，情潮涌动，唇齿交融的声音在狭窄的车厢不断放大成渴望的音符。

 

从最开始的试探到后来的深入，他们交换着方式亲吻，灵活的舌头探进口腔，Mean不费吹灰之力地就将Plan的一切全部点燃。

 

戴着戒指的手也从膝盖缓缓地摸到了大腿间。

 

Plan却突然夹紧了双腿，阻止了Mean接下来的动作。

 

Mean颇为不满地抬起头，微微皱眉看着他。

 

“不是有急事吗？”他安抚地摸了摸Mean后脑勺的头发。

 

Mean的眼神有些暗淡，神情难掩失落。

 

Plan伸手理顺着Mean有些乱了的领口，像他们第一回见面那样，柔柔的好像一片雪花，轻飘飘地落在Mean的心里。眼波流转间，Mean捉住那细瘦的手腕，嘴唇轻轻贴上摊开的掌心。

 

软乎乎的触感，像落在手心的蝴蝶，还透着些暖意。

 

温存的动作让Plan也有些怔忡，接触的部位开始发烫，他望向窗外，不动声色地攥起手，好像要把温柔的蝴蝶留住。

 

回到家已经快要凌晨，Plan洗掉了满身的烟酒味扑倒在床上，手枕在后脑望向了天花板。不一会儿目光便又落在衣柜旁的储物架上。

 

一把立着的墨蓝色雨伞，不经常使用所以多年来还是崭新的样子。

 

电话声打断了他的思绪，来电显示是“Ken哥”，他犹豫了很久，最后把手机调成了静音。

 

凌晨三点半，他始终无法入睡，脑海中反反复复的都是车厢内那个热烈的吻。他抬起右手，被Mean嘴唇触碰的掌心仍旧发热滚烫，他的视线停留在那里，目光眷恋又温柔。

 

 

Mean被父亲一个电话叫回了家，是因为他没见过几面的伯父在国外去世，按照礼数他应该去祭拜。这一趟要在法国待个几天，想到今天刚抓住的小野猫，他更觉得心痒难耐。

 

甜品还没有尝过味道就要先放入冷藏，总归有些遗憾。Line上跟Plan交代了几句，Plan给他回了一个“OK”的贴图。两个只见了三面的人也不知道再说些什么，可Mean就是不想结束这次对话。

 

苦恼于什么话题的时候，Plan先给他发了过来：“酬劳的话Mean少爷要怎么结？”

 

差点忘了他们的关系，没有好处哪有人愿意跟他，斟酌了一下，他回复：“看你想要什么。”

 

“想要Mean签我。”Plan回复得也很快。

 

Mean擦着头发坐在床沿，饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴，这可是Ken的人，总要提防一些。要让P'Nook来说，他一定不会让自己接触和Ken有关的人，可他并不想稳妥得像只蜗牛，他有足够的自信在占有这只小野猫的同时保全自己。

 

猫想要的不过是食物，只要他给得更多，小猫儿总会来蹭他的手心。

 

“理由？”

 

“因为我想留在Mean身边呐。”

 

Mean很久没回复，不一会儿小弹窗弹出了一条看似诚实的消息：“因为Mean能让我红，这个理由可以吗？”

 

“再没了？比如帮Ken哥的忙什么的。”

 

“没有！！！”外加愤怒的小表情。

 

三个惊叹号，Mean都能想象出小野猫凶巴巴挠人的样子。于是对于试探的结果也不在意了，逗猫的快乐完全将猜疑抛之脑后。

 

 

【6】

 

回国是在三天后，国外的这几天什么都是灰蒙蒙的。Plan安静得很，除了出国前给他发来的一句“sf”就再也没了下文，好像和之前主动勾引的人完全割裂开来，而他也抱持着金主的自尊不肯主动说话，但其实说到底，他们也没什么好说的，不是情侣，不需要报备，不是恋人，更不需要讲情话，他只要把酒店地址和房间号发给Plan就可以，单一又纯粹的关系，哪里需要那么多的弯弯绕绕。

 

只是看不见人心里就莫名的别扭，Mean只好搜了些Plan的采访来看，最近一次的专访还是两个月前，Mean终于知道Plan的资源到底有多差，也难怪这人会费尽心思地往他身上攀。

 

采访的问题没有什么新意，无非是围绕着感情生活和工作生活。Plan穿了深蓝色的格纹西装，坐在镜头前举着话筒，认真地听镜头外主持人的每一个问题，思考的时候眼神会定定地看着同一个方向，懵懂的样子只让人觉得可爱。

 

“所以N'Plan现在有女朋友吗？”

 

这几乎是每个艺人都必须要回答的问题。

 

Plan回答得很轻松：“女朋友还没有啦，我是单身，大家可以联系我。”

 

Mean却皱了皱眉，他觉得很有必要提醒一下Plan在有了金主以后就不能随意地推销自己这件事。

 

情感问题Plan回答得滴水不漏，从女朋友聊到怎么追人再聊到初恋，Plan笑着说自己刚才所说的心酸初恋故事是来自于一本知名言情小说。主持人被逗笑了，不停说着“N'Plan真的很有趣”。

 

的确是这样，Mean深深地赞同。

 

清冷的潭水、撩人的火焰，再加上一颗甜滋滋的软糖。Mean觉得Plan大概是他见到过最复杂迷人的拼图画。

 

他完全猜不透这人，Plan像是沉沉的幽谷，没有人知道它里面到底是清澈透明的溪水还是腐烂不堪的尸骨，除非你完全的被他蛊惑，为他沉沦，然后奋不顾身地跳下去，坠落进他的世界里。

 

因此他没想到会在机场见到Plan。头发已经染回了黑色，柔柔顺顺的看着更显乖巧，识相的小猫看到来接他的P'Nook只能戴好口罩默默地退到了一边，父亲在等他，公司也有一堆事情需要处理，他本不该在Plan身上浪费时间，可未得到满足的欲望憋闷太久，一旦碰到引燃物便会在心里急剧升温，他更没想到自己居然会为了Plan将视为一切的工作抛之脑后。以买东西为由支走了P'Nook，他向前笑着朝另一边低头翻看手机的人走过去。

 

像是感受到了目光的牵引，Plan抬起头，目光交错，Mean穿着深蓝色的衬衫和修身的西装裤，宽肩长腿，额前散落顺服的棕色头发和温柔的笑意又为他软化了棱角，弯起的眼睛让他像极了一个朝着恋人跑过来的男孩。

 

那一刻仿佛时间也在随着Mean的脚步倒置回阳光热烈的下午，他在教室里百无聊赖地望向窗外，男孩身后是阳光绚烂的光圈，追着篮球来到他面前，白色的发带、汗湿的额发，好像要跟暖融融的光合为一体，目光交错，男孩抱着篮球冲他笑弯了眼睛。

 

Plan愣愣地看着，无论如何也挪不开自己的眼神。

 

“为什么过来？”Mean弹了一下他的嘴巴，将他拉回现实。

 

“我……”回过神，他顿了顿，“担心你不要我了呗，攀上Mean少爷，多不容易。”

 

担心还不给我发消息讨好一下。Mean想这么说，但又觉得这样一来像他在撒娇抱怨似的，于是就给咽了回去。“有空我会联系你的。”

 

Plan挑挑眉：“Mean少爷忙得连上个床的时间都没有啊，太可怜了吧。”

 

Mean不甘示弱：“时间倒是有，可是……”他上下打量了一下，然后笑了，“我不想那么轻易放过你。”

 

Plan身体下意识一颤。

 

人来人往的确实不是什么说话的好地方，Plan虽然是个小艺人，也是有不少粉丝，Mean干脆将他塞进了车后座。

 

前面是熟悉的副驾驶，Plan小鹿似的四处看看。就在那里，上一次Mean把他吻到腿软。光是想想他就有些难以自控，对Mean的渴求太深重，那是年月累加起来的干柴堆。

 

为了发生些什么，他特意洗了澡，换上宽松的黑色运动裤，宽大的T恤能更方便的让Mean的手摸遍他全身。

 

只可惜。

 

Mean是个极有分寸的人，这一点不仅体现在对身材的管理上。他不想的话，就算Plan脱光了坐在他身上也不见得有效。今天确实不合适，但Mean还不想就这样放过他。

 

Plan后仰着靠上了车窗，“嘭”地一声，车门的关闭让热度急剧攀升，只需要一点儿火星便能轰轰烈烈地炸开。Mean俯身过来，紧绷的下颌，宽阔的肩膀和挤窄的车厢让他极具压迫性。Plan心脏狂跳，光是看着这样的Mean就让他的下腹开始汇聚热流。

 

真的很想要。

 

从没谈过什么恋爱连朋友都说他性冷淡。

 

可是遇上Mean他好像连血液里都流淌着放荡的情欲。

 

Plan非常喜欢踩着鞋子的后跟，这让他很容易就将鞋子甩掉，然后用自己比Mean小了一圈的脚踩上结实的大腿。

 

Mean低头看了看，白皙的脚背上几条青色的血管，就像叶子生命的脉络，脚趾也是粉的，指腹像一颗颗小樱桃。他终于握住了纤细的脚踝，对着那脆弱易折的骨骼恶意地用力，便听到一声惊慌的粗喘。

 

“你，你还有别的嗜好？”

 

他抬起头，微笑着：“我要是有呢？”

 

小猫害怕了，可过了许久又像下定了决心似的咬了咬下唇：“轻一点。”

 

Mean伸手把人捞了起来，跨坐在他身上，在Plan向上挪动身体的时候小心地将手放在Plan的头顶防止磕碰。

 

Plan对这样自然到融进骨血里的温柔毫无招架之力，迫不及待地低头将自己的嘴唇献了上去。

 

引燃的火星在空气中下落，Mean咬住了柔软的唇瓣，手心扣住随他力道后仰的脖颈，用力地、狠狠地按向自己。Plan唇齿大张，任由Mean的舌头炙热地裹缠。

 

Mean一只手顺着宽大的衣衫下摆探进去，手表冰凉的触碰让Plan身体发颤，他不甘示弱地去吻侧颈那颗痣，换来Mean的手掌在他腰部大力的揉捏。几声低吟从喉咙深处发出，他敏感地想躲，又无处可逃，他被牢牢地禁锢，却安于现状地享受。

 

什么都是Mean的，身体是他的，心脏也是他的。

 

可Mean呢？他的手从Mean的肩膀软塌塌地滑落至心口。Mean的心脏不属于他，那至少身体得是。

 

“身上好滑。”声音低沉地划过他的耳畔。

 

他笑着又往前坐了坐，Mean眼里的情欲更加深沉，他毫不畏惧地对视着：“只有滑吗？”

 

“软。”Mean双手沿腰部向上，嘴唇贴着Plan的耳根把灼热的气息灌进去，“很香。”

 

Plan顺从地偏过头，让自己的侧颈和耳朵被吻了个遍，Mean非常体贴地没有留下任何痕迹，因为他知道Plan明天还有一个站台活动。

 

“真的不做？”Plan轻喘着问。

 

Mean笑了：“我就是想看你高潮的样子。”

 

说完，手已经摸进了他的后面，Plan紧张地呼吸都要停滞。

 

多可怕的男人。

 

可他爱得要命。

 

Plan在Mean的面前根本没有所谓的自制力，那只手在他体内按压了没多久，他就崩溃地在Mean手里高潮了。他后仰着靠上车前座，Mean却掰着他的下巴不让他偏头，将他那瞬间失控的意乱情迷全部看在眼里。

 

浓重的喘息、起伏的胸口还有发红的眼尾，Plan羞意蔓延终于在对视中败下阵来，他闭上眼睛，死死咬着下唇，呻吟被阻隔得细小又撩人。

 

“看够了吗……”汗水在侧脸滚落一滴，身体紧绷到极限后再缓缓松弛，他想挥开Mean掰着他下巴的手却绵软无力。

 

Mean摇摇头：“完全不够。”

 

“那你要更努力才是。”

 

明明已经被弄得乱七八糟了，可嘴上永远不会落了下风。Mean把Plan拉向自己，偏头吻上了那张不服输的嘴。

 

 

【7】

 

在书房里见到了父亲，衬衫被那双小手抓得皱皱巴巴，下面甚至还被Plan的体液洇深了一块，他不得不先回房间换下了这件衣服。父亲倒没有问他为什么在路上耽搁这么久，只是拿出一张请柬来推到他的面前。

 

Maria的生日会，如果他愿意的话，这个女孩很有可能在这天成为他的未婚妻。

 

他没有拒绝的理由，这是能让利益最大化的方法，是父亲权衡后的考量。

 

他伸手接过了请柬。

 

手指在触到纸面的时候，脑海里晃动着浮现了刚才坐在他身上迷乱的Plan，当然，还有苹果。

 

年少时破碎的苹果再没拼合的可能，可是Plan，他是闪动的小火苗，从一开始到现在，执着地在他体内越燃越旺。

 

Plan让Mean对自己产生了新的认知，他从不知道自己是这样一个经不得诱惑的人。他以为引诱者换成谁都是同样的结果，但此刻他发现，原来只有Plan才能当他的引燃物。

 

女孩微卷的头发齐肩，轻轻和他碰了碰酒杯。

 

握住高脚杯的手指美甲精致，但Mean脑海中想的是那个粉嫩上翘的指甲。女孩知道他的喜好，所以没有抹浓重的香水，可甜腻体香仍旧叫他怀念起清爽的味道。

 

他们在露台处交谈，Mean的心思却早已飞远。

 

直到女孩抬手抚过了他的衣领，明明是差不多的动作，他却想要避开那双手。衬衫的领口被翻开，女孩带着羞意，轻轻地在他领口上印了一个吻。

 

少有男人经得住漂亮女孩这样暧昧的调情，偏偏Mean心里的不适膨胀到了极点。一想到往后的生活要跟她一起度过，他就觉得疲惫和厌倦在体内一阵阵翻涌。

 

于是也不顾得礼貌不礼貌，他匆匆和女孩说了抱歉后走出了金碧辉煌的宴厅。有人和他打招呼，有人问他去哪，有人似乎是想要跟他交谈，他其实应该跟女孩再跳一支舞，然后送上自己准备的礼物，可是这一切他都不想再管了。

 

炽烈火焰开始从头到脚地灼烧，烧掉他安稳的理智，烧得他全身沸腾急需发泄。

 

他知道Plan的公寓在哪里，驱车过去也不过十几分钟而已，坐上车的时候他就给Plan打了电话。

 

大概是打断了他的游戏，那声音听起来有些气恼：“Mean少爷又有什么吩咐了？”

 

“门牌号。”他说。

 

“啊？你干什么啊？”

 

想起那双懵懂的眼睛，松了松禁锢住脖颈的领口，他的声音仿佛都笼罩上了层层叠叠的烈火——

 

“操你。”

 

TBC


End file.
